<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can count on your real bros by SanWasInSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886773">You can count on your real bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanWasInSpace/pseuds/SanWasInSpace'>SanWasInSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wade, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Shotgunning, Skating, Weed, bryce is bi, kinda protective bryce, top Bryce, wade is too?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanWasInSpace/pseuds/SanWasInSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No-Homo, dude.”</p><p>That's what made Wade think about it.<br/>Hearing Bryce say: “No-Homo, dude.” after accidentally brushing his shoulder against Wade´s.<br/>Bryce gave him the side-eye.<br/>“Bro! You have to say it back!”<br/>“Yeah yeah no-homo dude…”<br/>That little interaction between him and Bryce is what set it all of and Wade can´t stop thinking about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Meyers/Wade Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can count on your real bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little disclaimer:<br/>I know nothing about skating or smoking weed.</p><p>I tried to correct all spelling errors but if you see some more please tell me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No-Homo, dude.”</p><p>That's what made Wade think about it.<br/>Hearing Bryce say: “No-Homo, dude.” after accidentally brushing his shoulder against Wade´s.<br/>Bryce gave him the side-eye.<br/>“Bro! You have to say it back!”<br/>“Yeah yeah no-homo dude…” <br/>That little interaction between him and Bryce is what set it all of and Wade can´t stop thinking about it. <br/>He wasn't gay. Not that there's anything wrong with it of course. He has always been interested in girls only. Well…..and there have been one or two dudes...but that doesn't count. It's not like they had sex or anything, just some little drunk makeout sessions. Well and some grinding but thats all!<br/>No, Wade is into girls. <br/>But he admits. Bryce is attractive and has always been an idol to him, after his brother Xan naturally. </p><p>-</p><p>The whole squad (+the squad´s girls) is having a kick-back at Xan´s and Molly´s new place. <br/>The girls were already deep into planning the wedding and are currently presenting a few venue options to Xan, Duncan, Johnny and Hawk.<br/>Wade and Bryce stayed near the cooler, beers in hand and as always Bryce is eyeing Hawk like a…..hawk. <br/>“Yo Bryce dude! I thought you and Hawk squashed that beef?” Wade asks curiously.<br/>“Yeah...yeah we did. But I still like to be on the lookout. He's still on thin ice, dude.”<br/>“Ohh fosure.” Wade said as he downed the last of his beer.<br/>“I saw on your instagram that you been trying to get ripped. Not that I check your instagram often. How's that going?” <br/>Bryce tried to say it in the chillest way possible but failed miserably.<br/>That must have been the first time in five years that Bryce showed any kind of interest in Wade´s live. Usually Bryce's only interaction with him is picking on him and teasing him about that OD-Burning incident. <br/>“Yeah Bro. Love going to the GYM and feeling the burn. But I guess I have to find a new way to workout. The chick I was doing the couples-crossfit with is a total bitch. She always tells me I don't feel the burn! But I feel it, man! I do!” He get´s all heated and upset just thinking about it. <br/>“Sucks man….sucks...” <br/>Bryce takes his eyes of Hawk and looks Wade straight in the eyes. <br/>“Have you ever tried skating, dude?” he asks Wade.<br/>Wade has to think about it for a moment. He's been on a board before but that must have been like 10 years ago when he was a baby.<br/>“Not really, dude. That has always been kinda your thing you know?” He answers. <br/>“It's great workout for your legs, fosure! I can like show you or whatever.” <br/>Is Bryce nervos? His eyes dart from one spot to another and suddenly he can't look into Wades face.  <br/>“That would be dooope! I really need to get those leg-days in!” <br/>“Yeah just come by the skatepark. I´m like always there, dude. I´ll show you how to skate and you can take some cool ass pics of me on the board!” <br/>Wade nods, Bryce smiles and clapps Wade on the shoulder and walks over to the rest of the group. <br/>They were all crowded around Molly´s laptop and were voting between two venues.<br/>Wade rushed over to give his opinion too. </p><p>-</p><p>Living with his parents sucks major ass. They always find something to tease him with and really bring him down. They talk about “positive vibes only” but Wade is not feeling them from his parents. Plus he always hears them fuck and that is so unbelievably gross. <br/>So after pulling Xan´s old skateboard from the garage and putting on his favourite snapback, Wade makes his way to meet Bryce at the skatepark. <br/>On the way there he takes some photos of the street where Duncan opened his shop and buys something to drink for his friend and himself. </p><p>”Yo Wade! You got your camera ready, bro?” Bryce shouts as soon as he sees Wade on the edge of the skatepark. <br/>He pulls out his camera and nods at Bryce.<br/>“Be ready to take the pic of your live!” and with that Bryce starts to just fucking shred.<br/>Wade immediately starts taking pictures and actually gets some dope photos of Bryce doing tricks and just looking cool on his board. <br/>He walks to one of the slopes in the concrete and Bryce comes to a halt next to him. <br/>“What´s up, man?” Bryce greets him and daps him up. <br/>“Just the usual BS as always, dude.” Wade answers.<br/>Bryce knows something is up but doesn't press. <br/>“So let's start your lesson! You brought a board?” <br/>“Ohh yeah! It´s Xan´s old one.”<br/>Bryce takes it of Wades hands and inspects the board.<br/>“Damn I remember this. Your brother can't skate for shit. Hope you have more talent, fool.”</p><p>He imagined learning how to skate would be a lot cooler and faster, but here is Wade, practicing how to stand right on his board. <br/>“Again.” <br/>Wade gets of the board and steps on it again. He really tries to get his feet right this time. <br/>“Yeah that's good, bro!” Bryce exclaims. <br/>Wades heart feels kinda light and he can't help but smile at his friend. Bryce isn't the kind of person that throws compliments at anyone.<br/>Now he knows why Bryce kept teaching kids how to skate for so long. He is really good at making you feel proud of yourself, even if it is just for something small like assuming the right position. <br/>Wade looks down at his shoes and tries to burn the right position into his memory. He moves his eyes to Bryce who stands in front of him. On the skateboard, Wade is still not as tall as Bryce and he has to look up a bit. <br/>“Now what you wanna do is …” <br/>Bryce keeps explaining to Wade how to move correctly and how to steer the board. <br/>After some time Wade kinda gets the hang of it but he knows that it will take a lot of practice.<br/>He slowly cruises around the park, Bryce always a few steps behind him. </p><p>His arm hurts, he's on the concrete ground. <br/>“Out of the way, loser!” <br/>Is all he hears.<br/>Some fucking dude just ran him over. Wade finally felt a bit more confident on the board and mindlessly cruised around the park and this fucking dude just body slammed him to the ground<br/>“Hey yo what the fuck, man!” Bryce his shouting at this dude, as he helps Wade up.<br/>The rude dude turns around and skates back in there direction. <br/>“Maybe you two posers should go somewhere else! Your lame ass is super annoying! I always have to skate around you!” Rude-Dude seems to be in the mood for some confrontation. <br/>Before Wade can say anything Bryce goes of and gets into the dudes face.<br/>“Who are you calling poser huh, fool? You´re a poser! Real skater respect newbies okay?” Bryce is already irritated as fuck.<br/>“Ahh shut up. You´re just a deadbeat wannabe tony hawk! Take your bitch and fuck off, dude!” <br/>and with that Bryce snaps.<br/>“WHO YOU CALL A BITCH HUH? YOU WANNA FIGHT, FOOL? Hold me back Wade!!” <br/>Wade gets between the two and does his best to keep them separated. <br/>Bryce and the rude dude keep shouting at each other for about five minutes until Rude-Dude gives up, gives Bryce the middle finger and leaves. <br/>Bryce, still agro as fuck paces up and down and gives rude-dude the middle finger until he can't see him anymore.</p><p>After all that they decided to take a break. They sit on top of a half-pipe, Wades feet dangle down and Bryce is leaning against the railing. <br/>Wade pulls out the drinks he bought and hands one bottle to his friend. <br/>Bryce nods thankful.<br/>“Bro, thank you for having my back. Don´t get me wrong, I could have totally handled that myself, even tho the dude was like two feet taller than me. But still...thank you.” Wade knew exactly he couldn't have handled that by himself. He takes a sip of his drink.<br/>“Fosure, bro. I can't stand fools like that disrespecting other skaters just because they are new to the whole thing.” Bryce´s eyes scan over the park.<br/>Wade does the same and get´s lost in his thoughts.</p><p>Seeing Bryce defend him so passionately is giving him warm feelings inside his chest. <br/>He glances at his friend. Bryce looks good. Wade never got why he never had a girlfriend for longer than a week. Of course Bryce is pretty hot headed but that can be a good quality right?<br/>Wade keeps checking Bryce out. Good sense for fashion (the whole skater style just suits him), the tattoos look dope as fuck and the piercings are sick as well. Wade especially likes the dermal piercing on Bryce´s cheek. He doesn't know why but he likes the look of it on his friend.</p><p>“What´s up, dude? Why are you staring at me like that?” Bryce says and rips Wade from his thoughts. <br/>They make eye contact.<br/>“Sorry, dude…….have I ever told you that I think your tattoos are dope af?” Wade blurts out. <br/>“I know, dude. That's why I got them!” Bryce tries to hide his blush behind a facade of confidence.  <br/>There is a moment of silence between the two friends. <br/>“Wade...you seem kinda distracted today. Like don´t get me wrong you did good on the board today but you didn't even see the dude heading straight for you. What´s up with that?”  <br/>Wade exhales loudly and hesitates before pouring his heart out to Bryce.<br/>“You know..I got a lot of shit on my mind...especially the whole..moving back in with my parents thing...and it sucks...like a lot! They always bring me down! No positive vibes at all…..It's always just “Wade sucks” and “Wade is dumb”. And I can't talk to Xan about it because he is busy with the wedding and stuff. I just don't know what to do….” Wade can't help but to let it all out.<br/>Bryce listens and nods.<br/>“You know..If you can't stand it anymore at home you can always crash at my place. Like it's totally fine. I know how it is to have asshole-parents.”<br/>Bryce is sitting right next to Wade now and puts his hand on the smaller mans shoulder. <br/>“Damn man...that would actually be great!” The thought of having a small escape from his parents makes Wade feel some kind of relief. He knew he can count on his real bros.<br/>“Yeah it's no problem, dude. Just text me before you come over.” <br/>Wade nods and the two friends hang out in silence again. </p><p>The sun begins to set and Wade looks over to Bryce. The light perfectly catches his cheek piercing and a warm glow forms around the taller one of the two.<br/>*click* <br/>Wade took a photo of Bryce in front of the sunset. <br/>Bryce turns his head to Wade and raises his left eyebrow.<br/>“You look cool with the sun going down behind you. Sorry should have warned you, bro.” Wade explains.<br/>“It´s alright. Take as many pics as you like, dude. I need some new ones for my instagram anyways.” Bryce gives a light chuckle and takes another sip of his drink. <br/>The smaller man continues to take pictures of Bryce. A few of him just sitting there, some other where Bryce is looking directly into the camera, pulling silly faces and making Wade laugh. But Wades favourite pics are closeup head-shots of Bryce's profile. <br/>They kept on talking for a bit. About Xan´s wedding, about Duncan's shop and what Bryce wants for his custom board and before the last sunlight is gone they decided to call it a day and say goodbye.</p><p>-</p><p>With a feeling of dread, Wade is making his way home. He knows his parent will be sitting in the living room and say some hurtful shit to his face as soon as he enters. <br/>And exactly that happens.<br/>“Ahh Wade! I almost hoped you went back to college and we never see you again!” his Dad exclaimed and Wade knows he means it.<br/>His Mom just leans forward on the couch to get a better look at him.  <br/>She lets out a disappointed sigh and leans back into the couch, wine in hand and taking a big gulp.<br/>He feels like shit. Not even his parents want him here. But there is nothing he can do! He can't afford to rent an apartment!<br/>He drags himself to his room and falls face first onto his bed. <br/>Wade is such a happy guy but his parents are seriously killing his vibe. <br/>He takes his camera and looks through the pictures he took today. <br/>But then he hears it. His mom moaning and his dad grunting. It's gross as fuck and Wade is out of his bed and out of the house in no time. </p><p>Some tapping on his phone later and he sends Bryce a text.<br/>-Yo! I kno we saw each other like an hour ago but can I crash at ur place? Parents killed my vibe…-<br/>A few seconds later he recieves an answer.<br/>-Fosure dude. But bring some beers.-<br/>And with that Wade goes and buys some beers.</p><p>-</p><p>“Suh, dude!”<br/>They dap each other up.<br/>“Suuhhh”<br/>Wade walks into Bryces flat. He hasn't been here a lot but he knows where everything is, so he kicks of his shoes at the door and follows Bryce to the small couch in the living /bedroom. It smells like Bryce's cologne with a faint smell of weed in here, but Wade did´t expect anything else. He kinda likes how small Bryce's apartment is. Makes it feel cozier even though it's a bit messy. <br/>“It's really not a problem if I stay over tonight?” Wade asks. He is afraid of killing Bryce's vibe too.<br/>Bryce gives him a bored look and just says: “Sit down and open up those beers, dude.”<br/>Wade follows the order, hands Bryce his drink and they pick up there conversation from earlier again. </p><p>After half an hour of just talking and laughing together, Bryce turn on his TV and let some random Netflix show play. <br/>“You mind if I smoke?” Bryce asks and holds up a blunt.<br/>“Yeah no man, it´s cool. Let´s burn!” <br/>“Wade. Dude. You don't burn.” Bryce says matter of factly.<br/>“Nah dude! I burn fosure!” Wade counters already irritated.<br/>Bryce makes hard eye contact.<br/>“You. Don´t. Burn. Wade. The doc in the hospital told us that it was your first time burning! That's why you OD´d!” <br/>Wade's cheeks turn red and he looks down at the floor embarrassed. <br/>Bryce sighs annoyed and lights his blunt.<br/>“Dude. You don't have to pretend to burn ok?” Bryce exhales the smoke, puts his arm on the back of the couch and because of that almost completely around Wades shoulders. <br/>“You wanna know why I don't burn?” Wade asks quietly.<br/>Bryce nods his head and takes another hit.<br/>“....I'm already so much in my head, dude. I'm afraid I will be anxious as hell if I over do it….”<br/>“Then don´t. Thats cool to.” <br/>“Yeah but everyone makes fun of me for not burning!” Wade is crossing his arms in front of his chest. <br/>“Fuck what other think or say, dude! Let's try something. Come here!” <br/>Bryce takes a hit of his blunt, grabs Wade by the collar of his shirt and pulls him towards him until there noses are only an inch apart. <br/>Shocked and not quite knowing what was going on, Wade gets shotgunned by Bryce.<br/>Maybe it's his imagination but it feels like there lips touch for a split second and Bryce's eye contact is a bit too intense to be just friendly.<br/>Before Wade can think to much about it Bryce is leaning back again, this time sitting a bit closer to Wade than before. <br/>“Here it's like burning but not as intense!” Bryce explains and suddenly more interested in looking at the TV than at Wade.   <br/>Wade is buzzing, his heart is hammering in his chest, harder than when he works out. What just happened? That felt way to intimate! At the same time it made Wade all excited and hyped. </p><p>“Dude?” Wade asks into the room.<br/>Bryce just hums in acknowledgement.<br/>“Can you like….do that again?” he asks feeling shy all of a sudden.<br/>Bryce's eyes snap towards him. He can almost see Bryce's cogs turning in his head.<br/>“Fosure…” The taller one turns towards Wade and scoots a bit closer until there legs touch. <br/>Bryce takes a big hit, never breaking eye contact and Wades heart pumps like he just ran a marathon. A hand settles on Wades neck and pulls him a bit forward. Bryce exhales the blunt smoke into Wades mouth a second time that night, but this time, after Wade exhaled the smoke he received, he doesn't pull back. His grip on Wade´s neck stays and they stare into each others eyes. Silently asking permission, the taller man inches a bit forward, running his hand up from Wade´s neck into his hair. Wade can't stand this tenseness anymore. He puts his hand on Byces knee and meets his lips for a chaste kiss. It's almost innocent, until Bryce smiles and crashes his mouth onto Wade´s. It's passionate and feeling Bryce's hands run through his hair and over his chest sent Wades blood south.<br/>Bryce breaks the kiss for a second.<br/>“You tell me if it's too much or if you don't like something alright, dude?”  <br/>Wade nods. The kiss made him feel light headed, but he already leans in for another.<br/>Bryce's kisses are passionate and feel kinda dirty, in the best way. <br/>Wades hands are on his friends chest and shoulders and the already forgotten, barely smoked blunt silently burns down inside the ashtray on the table.   </p><p>Bryce's hand, that isn't buried in Wades hair, moved over to lay on the lower back of his newfound makeout partner. Wade can't help it, a small moan escapes his mouth and that does it for Bryce. He pulls his friends little brother onto his lap and leans back against the couch. His hands find there way to Wade´s hips and squeeze a bit as Wade settles on his lap.<br/>Between kisses Wade tries to form a sentence.<br/>“Uhh Bryce...I.. I don't want to kill the vibe but...unhh...You're not gay right?” <br/>The kiss stops and Bryce pulls back a bit to look at Wades face.<br/>“Dude. I came out as bi like the last year of highschool. Did no one tell you?” Bryce looks seriously confused. <br/>Wade has to think hard. No one told him about Bryce being bi….or...maybe Xan mentioned something? He isn't sure.<br/>Bryce raises one eyebrow after getting no answer from the man that is currently sitting on his lap.<br/>“You´re bi too right?” he asks Wade.<br/>“What? No!” Wade answers almost shocked.<br/>“But like...I saw you making out with a guy before! At that party that Lexys work friend threw? About a year ago?” <br/>Oh my god.<br/>“Wait! Maybe I am bi! Duuude!” Wade smiles proudly as the revelation of his bi-ness came to him. <br/>“Now that that´s established, can we go back to making out, dude? You sitting so close to my dick is really distracting.” as Bryce says that he puts his hand on Wades thighs and gives them a hard squeeze before pulling him closer.<br/>He hasn't even thought about that! Wade looks down at Bryce's crotch and scoots closer. He remembers how good the grinding with that random dude at the party felt and immediately gets to it. <br/>This time it's Bryce's turn to let out some deep moans. He can't help it and starts sucking on Wade´s neck to leave some marks on him. Slowly he kisses and licks every inch from Wade's jaw, down to his collarbones and he would go deeper if it wasn't for that fucking shirt being in the way. Meanwhile Wade is enjoying the attention and keeps grinding on his friends dick. Wade knows he needs more soon.<br/>“Take of your shirt, babe.” mumbles Bryce while barely lifting is mouth from Wade´s skin. <br/>That “babe” went straight to Wade's dick and he hurries to get his shirt of. <br/>“Wow, dude! That workout thing really payed of!” Bryce appreciates the sight before him. He never thought of Wade being in a bad shape but he put on some muscle, damn.<br/>A blush is creeping to Wade's cheeks.<br/>“Thanks, dude…” <br/>He goes back to rubbing his semi-hardon against Bryce's and he can really feel the outline of the other ones dick through his pants. They go back to making out for a bit. Bryce let´s his hands roam for a bit, touching Wade everywhere and trying to find the spots that make the smaller one moan into there kisses. <br/>“Unhh fuck...how far do you want to take this, Wade? Mhhhh Just so I know...you know?” Bryce asks, clearly trying to hold back. Wades movements slow down a bit.<br/>“I don't know...fuck...I've never done this with a dude.” Wade is getting nervous. He is extremely inexperienced.<br/>“Yeahh uhh no problem, babe. Do you want me to blow you? Or do you wanna blow me? Or are you more into handjobs?” Bryce asks, trying to keep his last two brain cells together.<br/>All of those make Wade feel hot all over, he wants it all and probably more. He is so turned on he doesn't quite know what to do with himself.<br/>“I….I want to blow you, dude!” Wade decides and starts to get up from his friends lap. <br/>Quickly Bryce takes of his shirt and opens his pants to slide them down a bit. His heart is pounding.<br/>Without taking his eyes of Bryce's crotch, Wade kneels down between his friends legs. <br/>He obviously has never done this before but there is a first time for everything right?<br/>With just slight hesitancy he puts one hand on Bryce's thick thigh and his other hand finds its way to Bryce's still clothed dick. Wade starts with just feeling the outline through the gray boxers but he can already tell that Bryce is big. Not like super-monster-cock huge but still bigger than Wade. <br/>Bryce's breath is getting heavier and some moans make it out of his mouth. He can barely believe that this is really happening. <br/>Now with some more pressure and a stronger grip, Wade is rubbing Bryce's cock through his boxers until he is fully hard and he can see some pre-cum staineing the gray fabric.<br/>He is getting brave and pulls the boxers down and Bryce's dick springs free. He never wanted something so badly in his mouth.<br/>And he didn't hold back any longer. His right hand wrapped around the base of Bryce's dick, his other hand stayed on his thigh, as he took the head of the cock into his mouth.<br/>“Fuuuck….mhhh” is all he heard from Bryce and he looks up, seeing his friends eyes rolling into the back of his head. <br/>Wade begins to take more of Bryce's dick into his mouth, slowly but steadily and trying to involve his tongue a bit. He is still new to this but he thinks he is kinda good at it and he has to admit that seeing Bryce being this turned on and being the reason for it makes him proud of himself. <br/>Bryce's hand settles on his head, encouraging Wade to move more and he happily starts bobbing up and down on Bryce's cock. <br/>Leaning back into the couch, moaning and grunting, Bryce throws his head back in enjoyment. But not for long because he wants to see Wades pretty lips stretched around his cock and the sight before him, as soon as he looks back down, almost makes him cum. Wade enthusiastically sucking and licking his cock, eyes closed and clearly enjoying blowing Bryce. <br/>Wade can't help it but to take his hand from Bryce's thigh to open his own pants and teasing himself over his boxers. <br/>“Babe… fuck….how do you want to do this?” Bryce asks, panting and holding back his grunts. <br/>Wade pulls of and keeps lightly stroking Bryces cock with his hand while answering.<br/>“Fuck Bryce….I want you to fuck me, dude. I need your cock in me like...asap.” <br/>His breathes heavily and can barely take his eyes of the cock in front of him.<br/>Bryce's puls skyrockets and he pulls Wade up in a heartbeat. He puts his smaller friend on the couch and takes of the rest of his clothes. Wade follows the idea and takes of his remaining clothes too. <br/>Stretched out on the couch, Wade is completely exposed and shivers under Bryce's gaze. <br/>Quickly Bryce slides between Wades spread legs and starts kissing his friend again. His hand move from Wades neck down over his chest towards his hips and ultimately between the smaller mans legs. Bryce starts with smearing the pre-cum, that has formed on Wades tip, around and making him moan uncontrollably loud. He moves on to putting his hands on Wades cute ass and massaging both cheeks with strong hands. <br/>“Have you ever fingered yourself, babe?” Bryce ask curiously.<br/>Wade's cheeks turn even pinker and he nods. Hearing Bryce talk to him like that turns him the fuck on.<br/>“A few times….” Wade answers honestly.<br/>“And you thought you were straight?! You know what let's talk about that later…” Bryce bends down so his hand can reach under the couch and he pulls up a bottle of lube.<br/>He puts a bit on his middle and index finger, but before putting them anywhere near Wade´s ass he stops to ask: “This okay?”<br/>Wade nods and spreads his legs a bit more. The sight makes Bryce hungry for more but he needs to prepare Wade first.<br/>His middle finger enters Wade and Bryce still can't believe that this is really happening. Same goes for Wade who still can't believe that he is really into this.<br/>Bryce starts a slow rhythm with his finger and soon works in his index finger as well. <br/>Wade takes it well but admits that Bryce's fingers feel a lot better than his own, especially when he adds a third finger and Bryce starts mercilessly fingering him . <br/>“Feels good, babe?” Bryce looks up from his fingers to look at Wade.<br/>Wade nods and keeps moving his hips to fuck himself on Bryce's fingers.<br/>“Ready for more?” He does his best to hold back and not just flip Wade around and bury his dick deep inside his friend.<br/>“Fuck yeah! Wanna...ahh... know what your dick feels like inside me…” <br/>Bryce humms deeply and takes his fingers out before putting some more lube on his hand. He coats his own cock generously and even puts some more on Wades rim. Wade practically vibrates out of excitement and puts his legs around his friends hips.<br/>With one fluid motion Bryce enters Wade and starts fucking into the younger one.<br/>This time it's Wades turn to have his eyes roll into the back of his head. He has never felt so fucking good. <br/>Bryce attempts to keep his rhythm slow to give Wade time to adjust but Wade is not having it. <br/>Don´t get him wrong, he loves the steady drag of Bryce's cock inside him and feeling every inch, but he's ready to get his brains fucked out, so he grabs Bryce's shoulders and pulls his friends hips down with his legs so he pounds into Wade hard. <br/>Both boys moan and Bryce gets what Wade wants. He grabs the smaller man, one hand on Wades shoulder, the other on Wades inner thigh and Bryce starts fucking his friend hard and fast. He must be hitting Wades prostate perfectly, the way Wade screams “Fuck” and “Yes” over and over again.<br/>“Ahhh Fuck Bryce...Yes!” These are Wade's last words before Bryce reduces him to a moaning mess. <br/>Bryce knows he's close, so he moves some of his attention to Wades hard and leaking cock. He strokes the smaller ones dick, that is aready slick with his pre-cum, which leads to Wade absolutely losing it and cumming hard all over his stomach and chest. <br/>He can feel Wade pulse around his dick and a second before he cums he pulls out and jerks himself off until he paints Wade with his cum. </p><p>Both are panting and Bryce has to put one of his hands on the couch next to his friends head to hold himself up. He smiles and leans down to kiss Wade, who buries his right hand in Bryce's hair. <br/>When they break the kiss Wade is the first to speak.<br/>“Fuck, dude. I didn't know I could cum that hard!” He is still a bit out of breath.<br/>“Not gonna lie, dude. This was fucking good.” Bryce says before leaning back in for another passionate kiss. After a minute or so Bryce sits up a bit.<br/>“Sooo...Let's clean this mess a bit up and catch some z's?”  <br/>“Fosure, dude. You got some tissues or a towel or something?” Wade asks his bro/lover?<br/>“Ohh yeah...wait.” Bryce bends down, pulls a box of tissues from underneath the sofa and hands them to his friend. </p><p>Wade wipes all the cum from his body and after cleaning up and putting on some fresh underwear (Wade forgot to bring some so Bryce gave him one of his boxers) Bryce sits down on his bed in the corner of the room.<br/>“Dude? Do you like have a blanket or something?” Wade hesitates a bit before asking.<br/>“The fuck you need a blanket for?”<br/>“I … uhhh sleep on the couch right?”<br/>Both look at each other confused for very different reasons.<br/>“Bro, I literally just had my dick inside you! You´re not gonna sleep on the couch, fool!” <br/>“Sorry...I just thought...I don´t know.”<br/>“Just...come over here.” <br/>Following the older mans command, Wade stands up and gets into Bryce's bed.<br/>Both lay down and Bryce pulls Wade close.<br/>It's not really cuddling, because Bryce doesn't cuddle, but he has his arm around Wades waist sooo….they are cuddling.<br/>Wade melts into the soft bed and Bryce's warm body next to him and soon both of them fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>